


Confessions: Teenage Love Affair

by SaintDionysus



Series: Confessions [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Flashbacks, Harry Potter Next Generation, Horny Teenagers, Spin-Off, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDionysus/pseuds/SaintDionysus
Summary: Part of the Confessions: Memories and More CollectionRose and Scorpius have been made Head Girl and Head Boy, and their parents receive some interesting news from an accidental spy.





	Confessions: Teenage Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143739) by [SaintDionysus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDionysus/pseuds/SaintDionysus). 



> To all the Confessions fans, thank you for continuing the journey with me. I have more mini-stories like this planned. I love these characters so much I don’t think I could ever say goodbye to them completely. I hope you enjoy.   
> Over on the Dramione Fan Fiction Forum they had a drabble prompt where it had to be set in the Next-Gen Era, and needed to include: Pictures, "I've got to tell Mum about this," and secrets. Well this little drabble seemed to fit perfect in the Confessions universe. 
> 
> Songs that inspired the chapter:  
> Teenage Love Affair – Alicia Keys

**September 2024**

 

"ROSIE?" Hugo calls as he steps through the portrait of the Heads' dorm. How he got the password, no one was sure, but being an annoying, inquisitive younger brother, and a Ravenclaw at that, it wasn't that difficult for him to find out.  "Rosie are you here? Gran sent us some treats. She made your favorite pies. Rose?"

SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK! The redhead goes ghostly pale as he hears the rhythmic bouncing of mattress springs. He just walked in on his big sister having sex with her boyfriend. But of course, she is. She is seventeen and shares living quarters with him. He looks at the box of goodies and contemplates if he should leave them or come back. If he leaves the pies and cakes, she'll know he was there—but if he tries to play dumb and comes back later, they could still be at it. Also, knowing him, and the insatiable Weasley appetite, he'll polish off the treats before he even gets to Ravenclaw tower. He'll deal with his sister's wrath/embarrassment later and leaves the pies on the table in their kitchenette. His eyes grow wide at the sight of photographs no sibling should ever see.  

Their last time out in muggle London, Rose purchased a vintage Polaroid camera. Everyone at the school thought it was quite novel—even the muggle-borns who were more accustomed to digital photography. Well, his darling big sister, Head Girl, Rose Granger-Weasley, used her camera to take dirty pictures of her and Scorpius Malfoy doing ungodly things. "Ugh, I've got to tell Mum about this." 

 

—

 

"Minister, Mister Malfoy is here to see you."

"Send him in."

A familiar drawl greets her, "Minister Granger..." She stands to meet him. He walks over to the desk, and he kisses her on the cheek. "Formal summons to the Minister's Office?"

"I'm sorry Draco.  I wanted to keep this secret between you and me. If Ron knew, he would go ballistic."

A lump gathered in his throat, afraid of what she could possibly want to talk to him about. "Sounds serious." 

"Not really. It's just fathers and daughters...and...well. I'll just spit it out. Rose and Scorpius have been dating for two years now, and when they both made Head, we expected this thing." 

"Granger, if you're about to tell me they're having sex, I already know, and I have had talks with Scorpius about safety, respect, consent, and gave him an arsenal of contraceptive spells and potions."

"Oh, Thank Merlin. I had a similar talk and also supplied Rose."

"So our children are having a wonderfully normal adolescence and enjoying their teenage years, to which I am deeply envious of. Anything else?"

"Hugo found...pictures."

"Really? Wow. I didn't start going down that route until my early twenties. That's rather adventurous." 

A blush comes over Hermione at the thought of Draco taking sensual photographs. "Ah, well," she attempts to regain her composure. "I think the conversation we need to have with them is that sexual expression is healthy and honesty in a relationship are building blocks for a long and stable one, but they need to learn discretion—"

"And to not let their password get out—"

"Or leave photographs on the kitchen table—"

"Were their clothes strewn across the floor as well?"

"Apparently." 

"Well, now I'm entirely jealous of them." He gave her a little smirk. "You do know...if our seventh year didn't go down the way it did; we would have been Head Boy and Head Girl."

"Oh, I know." She returns the smile. 

His hand reaches across the desk for her left hand. He examines the tarnished wedding band and engagement ring that looks as though it hasn't been cleaned in years. "It's almost lunch. Do you have any plans? Your husband meeting you?"

"Ron and I never have lunch together, we rarely even have breakfast together," she says sadly. 

"Join me. I already have reservations at The Phoenix Club. We can continue the talk about our horny teenagers over a stiff drink and a nice meal." 

She looks at the stack of papers on her desk and then back to the handsome widower. "You know what. I'll take you up on that offer."

He stands and presents his arm. She bites her lip, feeling a little flutter in her belly, unable to understand why. It was just lunch, and they were just friends. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Gryff_inTheGame wants me to expand this drabble, and while I have some ideas as to what would happen over lunch, I have so many other stories to work on! I am trying to finish Confessions: I Dare You today, A Girl Worth Fighting For is really nagging for attention, and so is Drama Club. Oh, and my collaborative pieces, Dominus Ominum I’m co-writing with LightofEvolution, Writerspassion18, and SlytherinMomma88, and Trope Soup, which MotherofBulls and I started on last night, but we were too tired to finish chapter three. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading. Feel free to leave a review. I’m also on tumblr: harrypotterandthegobletofwine and Facebook: saintdionysuswriter.


End file.
